Rokubi: New Year Special
by xthedarkone
Summary: This is just a little oneshot for the Rokubi series celebrating New Years. X and Yori invite Ron and Sheila to Yamakagure for a new years party. Enjoy.


Authors Note: Hey there xthedarkone for a special one shot for the new years eve. It is just something me and Vin decided to do to celebrate the new year, and don't worry the next chapter of 'Rokubi: Yamanuchi Chronicles' will be along soon. Enjoy.

* * *

**A Rokubi New Years**

**December 31****st**** 2007 **

It was the dawn on December 31st and the sun was raising over the mountains of Yamanuchi and outside the north gates two individuals were approaching until they were stopped by the gates Jounin.

"Stop can I help you?"

Said the Jounin as the two stopped in their tracks. He noticed one was a boy and another was a girl. The boy was wearing a simple black shirt and black pants along with a long white coat bearing a large sword on his back. The girl had slightly pale skin with long black hair and green eyes. She was wearing a shoulder less green top with a pair of black pants and some normal ninja sandals. Since she had no shoulders or sleeves the girl wore separate white sleeves on both arms which were tired on by a small black belt just other the elbow. It was then the boy stepped forward and handed out a piece of paper.

"It's ok we have this invitation"

Handing the note to the Jounin another soon appeared in a puff of smoke to assist.

"Well this invitation is from resident X Kuraichi and it has the official seal of the Yamakage, ok you have clearance now your friend must provide her invitation too"

Ron looked at Sheila who bared a nervous look on her face, she hadn't in fact got an invitation Ron had insisted she come.

"Errr Sheila is with me she can be my responsibilty"

The Jounin looked at each other with raised eyebrows.

"I'm sorry but unless you have an invitation or a member our village to take responsibility then she has to…"

However the Jounin was interrupted by a voice that both Ron and Sheila recolonized all too well.

"That's ok buddy I'll take responsibility for them"

Looking up toward the top of the north gate stood the familiar site of X Kuraichi wearing his normal black shirt and pants with his long black coat and twin swords by his hips.

"I knew Ron would bring Sheila so I decided to wait here to let them in, it saved me sending two invitations"

"You realize that taking these two into the village if they act out against us in anyway YOU will be held responsible!?"

One of the Jounin said as X landed down on the ground.

"Yeah, Yeah don't worry about it these two will behave"

The Jounin looked back toward Ron and Sheila who quickly stood to attention then bowed their heads before the Jounin guards stepped to one side to allow them entry.

"Welcome to Yamakagure guys"

X announced as he lead Ron and Sheila into the village walls.

"It's beautiful"

Sheila said in true ore of the landscape of the village. Ron and Sheila followed X to a huge dome shaped building that lay within the center of the village.

Entering the building the three continued into a massive hallway that was being decorated by a number of Chunin and Genin one of which was Yori who was in the middle of putting up a banner reading '_Happy new Years Yamakagure_'

"Oh hello X-San, and Mitarashi-San and Sheila-Kun welcome to our village, it is good to see you excepting our invitation to the new years party"

Both Ron and Sheila gave Yori a friendly bow before Ron said.

"Why would we miss our chance to come to Yamakagure for the first time for the new years party, how can we help set up?"

It was then Yori looked over toward her brother Hirotaka.

"Well Ron you can go help my brother over there, Sheila would you please help me here with this banner?"

"Sure"

The two replied in unison as Ron jogged over to join Hirotake and Sheila joined Yori. It was then X looked at his watch.

"Oh guys I got some more stuff that I need to do, I'll see you all at the party"

With that X vanished from the room in the blink of an eye. Sheila approached Yori and began helping her put up the banner.

"So Yori X gets to go off Scott free while we do all the work, that kinda bites"

Yori became a little shocked by that statement.

"X has worked very hard Sheila, the Yamakage put him in charge of organizing this entire party and it has taken all his time…"

Yori then looked to the ground almost sadden by the fact.

"…that was the longest I've seen him for 2 days"

Sheila noticed Yori's lowered tone.

"You care for him a lot don't you?"

That caused Yori to gasp slightly at Sheila's claim.

"What are you talking about Sheila?"

Yori replied but Sheila simply sighed to herself.

"Nothing…."

It was then something occurred to Sheila.

"You know where I come from we have a tradition that at midnight on new years eve, you kiss the one you care about the most and if it is meant to be then that person will fall in love with you….of course that is just some silly rumor"

It was then Yori pieced something together.

"Is that what you plan to do with Ron? To see if the two of you are destined for one another?"

Sheila simply chuckled a looked into thin air.

"No…Something tells me Ron and I are not't meant to be, I care a lot for the guy but….he doesn't seem have 'those' feelings for me…anyway lets get this banner up"

And with that Yori and Sheila continued to put up the banner as the rest of the village prepared for the big party.

Later that night and the party was in full swing and everyone in the village was there having a good time and talking about new year promises. Ron and X were chilling in the corner of the room where Ron felt X was ready for some praise.

"Wow X I gotta say you really threw one hell of a party, we're entering the new year in style….X?"

As Ron looked toward X he saw his friend slumped down in his chair in deep slumber, Ron poked and eventually slapped X right across the face cause X to snap his eyes open.

"BACON….Huh? Oh sorry Ron, I'm just so exhausted from this planning this party I'm to tired to enjoy it…"

X then noticed that Yori and Shiela were no where in sight.

"…Hey…where are Sheila and Yori?"

"Oh I think they're not ready yet, Yori wanted to give Sheila a new years present so I think they are getting changed…"

"Together?"

X said causing both him and Ron to say in Unison.

"Nice!"

A few minutes later and Sheila and Yori arrived and Ron was the first to see.

"Hey there they are"

As X looked over his eyes became huge as he saw Yori. She was wearing a long black dress, it wrapped around her neck and covered her front however leaving her entire back and arms exposed, as the dress reached her legs the right side has removed revealing Yori's slim and slender leg as she wore high heel like ninja shoes. Her hair had been tired at the back with two hair needles and two long strands hung in front of her lightly make-up based face.

"Whoa…"

Was all X could get out as the two approached. Ron gave Sheila a wolf whistle at the slim fitting green dress she was wearing causing her to blush lightly.

"Sheila you look great…"

Ron said in a pleasant tone, Sheila on the other hand turned her attention to X who was still in ore at Yori.

"Thanks Ron, X what do YOU think of Yori huh?"

Yori confusingly blushed as she heard that X simply smiled warmly at her.

"Yori you….you look amazing"

That forced Yori's blush to deepen to a crimson.

"Thank you X. Wait here I will go and get a drink"

As she left X then noticed Sheila dragging Ron off and out of ear shot. Ron of course being more confused about this then anyone.

"What is it Sheila?"

"Come on you saw how X was looking at Yori, he likes her. And I think she like him too"

Ron responded to that with a raised eyebrow.

"Err of course they like each other they're best friends, did you sneak some Sake before coming?"

That caused her to huff violently.

"RON!! When it comes to girls you're as dumb as X!"

Ron smiled to that at first.

"Thank you….hey wait a minute!".

Meanwhile Yori had just collected herself a glass of orange juice and was heading over to X when Jojo, an elder man who was a member of the council and renowned in the village for being a bit of a pervert AND a bad drunk approached her and was out of his mind on Sake.

"Hey there Yori…you're looking great to…..hick….night"

Yori smiled nervously, she knew to always respect her elders so tried to slip away quickly.

"Thank you Jojo, but I must get back to X we were….having a discussion and…."

However before she could finish Jojo interrupted.

"…OH Forget X why don't you come spend the rest of the night with me and give an old man some company"

"No I really must go back to X!"

Yori replied being much more firm with her words, she tried to move around him but soon found Jojo grabbing her by the wrist. Her instinct was to slap him, but giving he was a member of the council she knew she mustn't however his next words made that a testing idea.

"NOW YOU LISTEN YOU BITCH! I'M A MEMBER OF THE COUNCIL AND YOU MUST DO WHAT A SAY AND…."

Before the old man could finish his words however a fist came out of nowhere hurled past Yori's head and planted right into Jojo's face before throwing him into the bar. Yori followed the fist to see its owner. Her face lit up as X stood there with a very pissed look in his eye.

"No one talks to Yori like that!"

Yori couldn't't help but blush an amazing amount as she saw her best friend fight for her like this. Jojo scrambled to his feet.

"YOU LITTLE PUNK! YOU BASTARD CHILD! I'LL HAVE YOU EXILED FROM THE VILLAGE FOR THIS!"

"FOR WHAT!? Defending a young girl who you just grabbed!? Yeah, you take that to the council and see how it gets YOU thrown out the council and NOT me being kicked out the village!"

As Jojo stood up a hand rested on his shoulder, as he violently spun around he saw that the Sensai, the Yamakage was standing there, after a quick bow from Jojo Sensai spoke.

"I believe you should go home Jojo, you have had too much Sake and it would save embarrassing yourself further…it would also save X having to knock you around the village. Insulting Yori in front of him is NOT the wises thing to do"

Sensai's word had the power to sober up any man, his calm attitude spoke in volumes. After a quick bow Jojo was helped out by a Jounin and the party continued. Ron and Sheila joined X, Ron giving X a pat on the back.

"Nice one buddy, right in the kisser"

Before anymore praise could be given someone shouted within the crowd.

"Everyone it is ten seconds till midnight, get ready!"

Everyone began looking at the clock and counting down.

"10, 9, 8, 7…"

Yori began thinking to herself about what Sheila had said concerning the tradition of new years and a person she really cared about…

"6, 5, 4…"

She knew X was her best friend but seeing him defend like that and back when they were kids made her think…

"3, 2, 1…."

It that second the lights went out and there was silence. Until Ron said.

"Well that was a little Anti-Climatic…"

However the back up power came on and the huge bell began to chime and the entire room screamed.

"HAPPY NEW YEARS!"

As they all cheered and celebrated, Ron joined X who had a very confused look on his face.

"Happy new year buddy…hey X what's the matter?"

"I'm not sure, but when the lights went off I could've sworn…someone kissed me!"

"Kissed you? Like on the lips?"

After seeing X nod his head he shouted into the crowd.

"Sheila! Did you kiss X!?"

After a few minutes the two heard a faint noise they knew to be Sheila's

"Hell no"

"Well it was not Sheila"

Ron said it was then he noticed Yori had vanished.

"Hey where's Yori?"

X simply shrugged.

"I dunno….bathroom maybe?"

Yori wasn't in the bathroom, she was outside the main building that was hosting the party. Leaning against the wall letting the cool new year air fill her fast breathing lungs, her heart was fluttering. She held her hands to her chest and stared at the ground with a blush upon her face.

"Happy New Years….X Kuraichi"

**The End**

* * *

Authors Note: Well I hoped you enjoyed this little one shot. I would like to take this opportunity to thank on behalf of myself and VINcredable all of you who have been reading both the 'Rokubi' series and our separate fics. We are both glad you have enjoyed them as we have enjoyed writing them and we both hope that 2008 we can bring you all more ass kicking fanfics or our own and the rest of Rokubi altogether. 

We hope you all have a great New Years and wish you well with this fresh new start.

HAPPY NEW YEARS from xthedarkone and VINcredable


End file.
